Eugene's Legacy
by AStephens1971
Summary: Eugene, on his deathbed, has special messages for Rapunzel and the children.


Many long years had passed since Rapunzel's return. They had been happy years, only marred by the deaths of the King and Queen. Sadness hung over the kingdom again, this time as Eugene, Rapunzel's savior and husband, lay in his bed, struggling for every breath. The children had all been summoned, and gathered around. Rapunzel laid her head on son Thomas's shoulder, fighting tears, his protective arm wrapped around her.

Staggered breathing indicated Eugene wanted to speak. He struggled to reposition himself, and they all lent a hand to make him more comfortable. "I'm about to leave you all," he whispered, glancing around at those he loved. "I wouldn't trade any of the memories we've shared for anything," he added, "and you all mean more to me than you will ever know."

His eyes first fell on Amelie. "Amelie," he whispered, as he reached out to take her hand in his own, "we eagerly anticipated your arrival even before we knew what you were going to be. There was some concern over whether history would repeat itself," he added, glancing over at Rapunzel, who nodded sadly in return, "but luckily, nothing came of it. You're next in line after we're gone," he concluded, "but there's no doubt in my mind you can do it. Be strong, look after your mother and your brother and sisters, and never forget you have honorary bodyguards at your beck and call." At this, everyone managed a chuckle, remembering the Pub Thugs.

Coraline was next. "Cora," he whispered, "before you were born, I had to be away from your mother. You may think it was poor judgment on my part," he added, "since she had just informed me you were on the way, and maybe it was. But there was never a day that I didn't think of you both, that I didn't go to sleep without sending my love."

"Thomas," he sighed, his eyes traveling to the lone male of the group, "I confess I wasn't ready for you—at least I didn't think I was." Thomas' eyes widened at that. "It wasn't that I didn't want you," Eugene quickly reassured him, "just that I wondered if your mother and I could be the parents that you deserved. It was only after you came that I realized I did love you. I will depend on you," he added, chuckling, "when you have posters or pictures done, to make sure they are as accurate as possible. I'm sure you remember my stories," he chuckled, "about my days as a wanted thief, how they never got my nose right." Thomas managed a small smile, since he had inherited said nose. "Don't accept anything unless it's as perfect as you are—as you all are," he concluded, his gaze traveling around the bed.

"Emmeline," he whispered, reaching out for her hand, which she gladly took, "my sweet Emmeline. It wasn't so much your arrival that pleased us, but the day on which you arrived. How could we—I especially—know you would decide to make your appearance on—" Happy tears filled his eyes at the memory, "—_our_ birthday." Emmeline managed a small smile. "When the kingdom gathers to celebrate," he finished, "don't let my death put a damper on it too much—use the day as a chance to remember me, to remember how much I loved you."

"Cecelia," he sighed, "you were the last of the family. I confess," he said, tears filling his eyes, "there was supposed to be another brother or sister before you, but for whatever reason—" He choked up at the memory, and Cecelia rubbed his arm sympathetically until he could continue, "we weren't allowed to keep it. So when you finally came, we considered you our 'little miracle.' Amelie may be the crown princess," he reassured her, "but there's no reason why the rest of you can't be out there as well, looking after the people, seeing to their needs, making sure things are running as smoothly as possible. Keep the family—and the kingdom—strong, help them remember me, reassure them I loved them all."

Finally, his gaze fell on the love of his life, his Rapunzel. "Punzie," he whispered, a small smile crossing his face even as tears rolled down her own, "how could I ever know, sneaking into that tower, that I would find you, that you would come to mean as much to me as you have? Though I would never have wished it on anyone else, when it came right down to it, it was my honor to lose my life for you, and I am eternally grateful you saved it. I was glad to have been there to help you realize your dream, and I hope you fulfill many more. Even after I'm gone," he concluded, reaching up to wipe her tears away, "I assure you that I love you, and always will." One last time, husband and wife shared a tender kiss.

Eugene lowered himself back to his pillow, and, with a contented sigh, breathed his last. Amelie, on Rapunzel's other side, wrapped her arms around her mother as they all softly cried. As servants arrived to clear the room and prepare for Eugene's funeral, Rapunzel quickly gathered the children together and whispered, "Thank you—your father and I wouldn't have traded a minute of what we had as a family for all the world. No matter what happens, whether Amelie is the only successor to the throne, I have no doubt he's so very proud of you all. Keep your chins up," she whispered, her voice giving way to whispers to avoid sobbing outright, "and do your best to make Corona a kingdom worth living in."

"Yes, Mother," came the soft consensus.

Amelie and Thomas each offered a hand as they left. Eugene Fitzherbert may have gone, but his was a legacy that would live on for ages to come!


End file.
